De como Luna Lovegood enreda todo
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Este OS es un reto que recibí por Facebook. Luna siempre, tan inocente, enreda todo lo que pasa a su alrededor con solo abrir la boca.


Hola. Este OS es parte de un reto que me hizo una chica por Facebook. No estoy muy convencida con el así que admito todos los tomatazos que me quieran enviar. De todos modos, espero que encuentren algo bueno aquí y que al menos se rían un poco.

Besos, Natasha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Debes darle una oportunidad Hermione. Si se ha tragado su orgullo y ha llegado hasta aquí, debe tener una buena y justificada razón.

\- No lo sé Ginny. Estamos hablando de Draco -estoy orgulloso de ser un mortífago- Malfoy.

\- Estas siendo estúpida e inmadura, incluso Ronald optó por aceptar que está aquí e ignorarlo. Creí que la racional de ustedes tres eras tú. ¿Qué me estas escondiendo Granger?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escondo algo?

\- Te conozco desde que tengo 11 años, sé cuándo me ocultas algo y cuando no. Ahora dime, ¿qué es eso que me escondes del hurón que tan nerviosa te tiene?

\- Gin, no es nada, de verdad.

\- Yo creo que tenías un romance con él y cuando la guerra estalló tuvieron que dejarlo. – una soñadora voz se unió a la conversación sin que las otras chicas se dieran cuenta de que había llegado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Luna? ¿Sabes algo que yo no? – Ginny tenía cara de fiera, odiaba que le escondieran información y más si esa persona era su mejor amiga. Luna la miró con sus enormes ojos azules y se sentó en la cama. Luego comenzó a hablar como si del tiempo fuera.

\- Los nargles son criaturas muy interesantes, ven y escuchan cosas que los demás no. Por ejemplo, me contaron sobre aquella vez que Harry se encontró con Pansy Parkinson en el baño de prefectos para hacer cosas que escandalizarían a quien las escuchara. ¿Quieren escucharlas?

\- ¿QUÉ HARRY QUÉ? – Ginny estaba tan roja como su cabello y su voz tuvo que haber hecho eco por toda la casa.

\- Oh Ginny, no me acordaba que estabas aquí. Te lo diré una vez más, pero por favor no grites, alejaras a los torposolos. El año pasado, Harry tenía encuentros casuales con Pansy Parkinson, en el baño de prefectos, en algún salón en desuso; incluso cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Algunas veces eran solo besos, pero otras veces los nargles llegaban realmente excitados a la Torre de Ravenclaw y se reproducían sin decoro. Eso solo puedo significar que Harry y Pansy también hacían cosas para reproducirse. – el rostro de Ginny era un poema. Una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad. ¿Acaso Harry no la dejo por su bienestar? ¿Le mintió el muy maldito para irse a revolcar con la asquerosa serpiente de Parkinson? Ya la iba a escuchar ese maldito cabrón. Tantas promesas de que quería que su primera vez fuera con ella, ¿para qué? Para meterse en las bragas de la primera que le levantara la polla.

\- HARRY JAMES POTTER, me vas a escuchar maldito imbécil. – la pelirroja salió echa una furia de la habitación, dejando a Luna y Hermione solas. La segunda hablo.

\- Luna, creo que no fuiste muy sutil al decirle a Ginny que Harry le ponía los cuernos.

\- Oh, pero yo no quería decir eso. Solo quería decir que la relación de Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy es solo una tapadera para sus verdaderas relaciones. Ella esta con Harry y él contigo. Ginny no me dejó terminar de hablar y temo que sea ella quien termine con Harry en vez del que no debe ser nombrado. – Hermione no pudo más que reírse a carcajadas de las palabras de su amiga. Luna, la tan siempre inocente Luna.

\- Bueno, entonces dime, ¿Cómo sabes que entre Draco Malfoy y yo hay algo más que una relación de profundo odio?

\- He escuchado a Theo Nott, un chico muy bonito debo decir, y a Blaise Zabini hablar por los pasillos cuando creen que nadie los escucha.

\- ¿Qué dicen exactamente?

\- Comentaban que Draco se arriesga demasiado dejándote entrar a las mazmorras, aun con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

\- ¡Mierda! Si ellos lo sabían, cualquier otro Slytherin podía saberlo.

\- O de cualquier otra casa Hermione. Yo soy una Ravenclaw y conozco tu historia y la de Draco como si fuera mía. Ya quisiera…

\- ¿Ya quisieras qué?

\- Ya sabes, tener una historia de amor como esa. Y porque no, una experiencia sexual como la que deben tener ustedes. O Harry con Pansy. – Hermione se puso tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley.

\- ¡LUNA!

\- ¿Si, Hermione?

\- ¿Te estas escuchando?

\- Quizás deba preguntarle a Draco Malfoy que ha pasado con Theodore Nott. Si él sabía de su vida sexual, es porque eran grandes amigos. Iré a buscarlo. Hasta Luego Hermione.

Hermione se quedó pegada al suelo de habitación. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Parkinson y Harry? ¿Luna teniendo pensamientos lascivos sobre Theodore Nott? Que faltaba, ¿Ron declarando su amor eterno por Blaise Zabini? No, no, no, mejor ni pensar en eso. Va y de pronto llegan los mencionados tomados de la mano.

 _Hermione, tienes que pensar con cabeza fría. Luna Lovegood sabe que tuviste una aventura con Draco -oh Dios del sexo y príncipe sangre pura de Slytherin- Malfoy. Nott y Zabini lo saben, y si Parkinson era la tapadera, ella también debe saberlo. Oh no, ¿y si ella le dijo algo a Harry? Es mi fin. Mi maldito y jodido fin. Espera, ¿será por su relación con Parkinson que Harry se mostraba tan reticente en prestarme su capa? ¿Cuántos encuentros de esos dos habré frustrado? Debo hablar con Harry, ahora. Él es mi mejor amigo y si esta con Parkinson, no tiene nada que reprocharme._

 _OOOOOO_

Se escuchaban los gritos desde fuera de la habitación. Puedo imaginar a Ginny caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado y a Harry hecho un ovillo en un rincón. Justo en el momento en que levanté el puño para tocar la puerta que me iban a condenar.

\- ¡Hermione folla con Malfoy, Ginny! No soy el único que se enreda con Slytherins.

\- Me importa una mierda quien folle con Hermione, pedazo de idiota. Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Está follando con Malfoy? Oh, con razón esta tan sentida con que este aquí el pequeño hurón albino. Me va a escuchar la Granger. – y se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Pelirroja y castaña se encontraron. Azul y marrón chocaron y una cabeza de pelo riso corrió por los pasillos del Número Doce de Grimmauld Place gritando por ayuda mientras una cabellera pelirroja juraba que la iba a matar. Su revuelta llego hasta la cocina donde se encontraron con la extraña escena de Luna Lovegood hablando animadamente con Draco Malfoy. Bueno, Luna hablaba y Malfoy la miraba con cara de hastío.

\- …entonces los nargles me han contado que no eres tan malo como quieres aparentar. Debe ser cierto, porque si no Hermione no permitiría que estuvieras dentro de ella. Por cierto, ¿crees que a Theodore Nott le molestaría estar dentro de mí? – el inexpresivo rostro de Draco Malfoy se transformó luego de las palabras de la rubia.

\- Luna, Luna, querida, no puedes andar por la vida diciendo lo que quieres que Nott haga contigo. Hay cosas más importantes. – Hermione intervino.

\- Oh no, mi pequeña e inocente Luna también ha quedado prendada de una serpiente. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? – teatralizo Ginny.

La puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse para darle la bienvenida a McGonagall, Kingsley, Molly y Arthur Weasley y otros miembros importantes de la Orden.

\- Que bueno que están aquí chicos. Buenas tardes joven Malfoy. – hablo Kingsley.

\- ¿Hay reunión, Kings? – Hermione tomo su papel de chica seria y recta.

\- Así es Hermione. Queremos discutir la entrada del Sr. Malfoy a la Orden.

\- Sobre eso… ¿qué hace exactamente aquí? – preguntaron Hermione y Ginny a la vez. Contrario a lo que esperaban, fue Luna la que contestó.

\- Su madre murió hace dos semanas, ya no hay razón para estar bajo el yugo del Señor Oscuro. Ahora que no tiene miedo de que maten a su madre tenía vía libre para venir a tu encuentro Hermione. – todos los ojos se fijaron en ella.

\- No sé de que hablas Luna. Malfoy no es de confiar. La muerte de su madre puede ser solo una táctica para entrar a la Orden y servir de espía a los mortífagos.

\- Hermione, – intervino Molly – por más cruel y vil que sea una persona, no creo que use la vida de su madre en su beneficio. Además, ya hemos escuchado a Harry, Draco confesó a Albus Dumbledore que no quería ser parte de los mortífagos, que lo hacía por miedo a morir. A que mataran a su madre, específicamente. – La chica, tratando de ser lo más profesional y tratando la controlar la emoción que sentía por tener a Draco cerca una vez más lo miró a los ojos y le dijo, con doble sentido en sus palabras

\- No pienses que voy a sacar mis ojos de ti por un minuto. – y le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. Él entendiendo el mensaje respondió

\- Estaría decepcionado si lo hicieras. – y le sonrió.


End file.
